Falling In Love With A Tomboy Sequal
by butterflygurl2468
Summary: They are back with new things comming. All of them are back for a sequal of fun and a lot of new things. Its six years later into the future. Join them in a new advanture. All things are new.
1. Trailer

_**Falling In Love With A Tomboy**_

_**Sequal**_

**Were at 6 years later**

**The Bolton Family ages;**

_Troy Bolton: 23_

_Amy Bolton: 25_

_Allie Bolton: 25_

_Anne Bolton: 25_

_Alana Bolton: 6_

_Allen Bolton: 6_

**The Montez Family ages;**

Gabriella Montez: 23

Joey Montez: 26

Bailey Montez: 15

Andy Montez: 17

Madison Montez: 13

Danny Montez: 9

Bella Montez: 9

Molly Montez: 6

Addison Montez: 6

**Where are they now?**

Gabriella and Troy just got married and are now just getting there lives together hoping to start a family soon. They don't want any at the moment because of them still trying to get it all together.

Joey Montez got together with his high school sweethart and have been married for five years now. Her name is Hailey and they have two kids. Daniella who is 4 and Jesse who is 1. So a little girl and boy.

Amy Bolton is still out there searching for mister right. She is living out her dream of becoming a supermodel. She as of right now lives is L.A. She is moving back to her home town though.

Allie Bolton has been married to her husband Billy for about 3 years where they have a son, Josh, who is 2 and another one on the way.

Anne Bolton has been dating her boyfriend for about 3 years now. Her and Daniel are about to get married in the fall.

Andy Montez just got out of school not long ago. He is fixing to be attending college before long. He is still lookign for that right girl.

**What are you in for in this story?**

**How about:**

_**Drama**_

_Gabriella heard a knock on her door. _

_"Joey what's going on?" She ask him as she answered the door._

_"Gabby Hailey cheated on me," He told her making her eyes get big._

_"No way! What are you going to do?" She ask him with shock._

_"I don't know that's why I came over here to you," He told her with tears in his eyes._

_**Happness**_

_"Troy I have good news," Gabriella told him with a smile._

_"Really what is it?" He ask her with a confused face._

_"We're having a baby!" She told him with happy tears._

_"NO WAY!" He told her with a big smile._

_"YES WAY!" She told him with a smile about as big as his._

_**Laughter**_

_Gabriella and Troy were babysitting all of there little nephews and nices. that meant they had Daniella, Jesse, and Josh._

_"That mine!" 4 year old Daniella said as Jesse tryed to take a toy from her._

_"No it not," 2 year old Jesse said as he was tugging on it. Just then Madison walked in getting out of school for the weekend._

_"Hey guys I'm here," Madison said to her older sister and her brother-in-law. The little ones hard there favroite aunt's voice and ran screaming._

_"Aunt Maddie!" Said Jesse and Daniella running to her._

_"Aunt Ma-Ma!" Said Josh not wanting to be left out. They all ran as fast as they could knocking Maddie down in the process. Troy and Gabriella were on the couch laughing._

_"It aint funny guys," Maddie said a little mad._

_"Yes it is," Gabriella said to her knowing she was a little mad._

_"I don't like yall any more," She said to them with a pout._

_"Hey now you know how I felt growing up," Gabriella told her with a smile._

_"I guess your right," She told her older sister with a smile._

_**Family**_

_"You know I've enjoyed are family so far," Gabriella said holding there new little baby in her hands._

_"Yea I have too," Troy said holding there 3 and 5 year old children in his hands._

_"Daddy that new baby?" Ask there 3 year old son,_

_"Yea that's the new baby," He said to him._

_"I like new baby," Said there 5 year old son._

_"Yea me too guys me too," Said Troy to his sons._

_"Can I hold 'em?" Ask the 5 year old._

_"Yes you can but sit in the chair and be careful," Gabriella told her oldest son._

_"Okay I will," He told his mom._

_**Siblings**_

_"That's mine," Said the five year old to his brother._

_"No it not," Said the three year old._

_"Yes it is," The five year old went on._

_"No its not," Yes it is said the three year old._

_"Mom will you tell him its mine?" Said the three year old to his mom._

_"Give it back to your brother," Gabriella told her son._

_"That not fair," Her three year old son said._

_"You hard mom," Said the five year old._

_"Just play nice please," Gabriella said tired._

_"Yes momma," Said both her sons._

_"Thank you," She told them._

**All this and more in the Sequal of**

**Falling In Love With A Tomboy**

* * *

**Hey guys you said you wanted a Sequal!**

_Here it is!_

**Hope you all like it!**

_Its all I could come up with so here it is!_

**_Enjoy it please!_**

_Well bye!_


	2. What are we going to do?

_**Falling In Love With A Tomboy **_

_**Sequal**_

* * *

Wow! It's been six years. They went by fast at that. I'm not a Montez no more. Nope, I turned into a Bolton just last year. It feels amazing too. We right now are still getting use to being married so no kids yet. We want some in the future though. Having little me and Troy's around the house, oh wait, that's scary!

Right now we were babysitting the four littlest of us all. Which meant we had Addison, Molly, Alana, and Allen. All four of the six year olds. That's alot of kids at the same age.

Just then the bell rang so I went to answer it, "Joey what's going on?" I asked him seeing he had tears in his eyes.

"Gabby Hailey cheated on me," He told me making my eyes get big.

"No way! What are you going to do?" I ask him with shock.

"I don't know that's why I came over here to you," He told me with tears in his eyes still.

"Well did you bring the two little ones with you?" I ask him while he shook his head yea.

"Yea we were at the park when I got the news," He told me going to get the two little ones.

Now, Daniella was the oldest of the two being at age four. She is so sweet and shy. She won't talk to anyone and just stays to herself.. She loves disney channel. Wizards of Waverly Place is her favroite show on there. She loves it. She will seat for hours and watch the show if you let her.

Jesse on the other hand isn't like his sister. He just truned one but is the baby of the family and of everyone so far until Allie has her little one. He thinks its his way or the highway. He likes the same show as his sister which is a good thing. That's about the only thing they have in common.

"Hey Daniella and Jesse, I think there watching Wizards in the living room," I told them making Jesse run strait to the tv but Daniella stayed long enough to give me a hug then ran after her brother.

"So were is Troy?" Joey ask me looking him.

"Oh he is in the kitchen making dinner for the six of us," I told him while we walked towards it.

"The littlest four of us all are here," He said rather more than stated.

"Yea it the parents date night and our trun to watch," I told him while he nodded, "Troy, Joey is here to talk to us," I told him seeing Allen in here, "Allen you need to get out of here were talking grown up stuff."

"Ah come on Gabby all there is our girls," He told me which was true.

"Well Jesse is here, and I think there watching Wizards in there," I told him watching him leave at the word Wizards.

"Does it not weird you out that all the kids like the same show?" Joey said as me and him watch Troy try and get a glimse of the show.

"Troy, get back to cooking," I told him with a laugh.

"What? The show is good," Was his exuse which made me laugh, "So, Joey what are you and the two younger ones doing here?" Troy ask him making us get back to reality.

"Hailey has been cheating on me," Joey told him with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry," Troy told him, "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet, I was hoping you guys would help me," He said to us.

"Well were watching little ones anyway so why don't you and Hailey have a night to yourself to figure out what your going to do and well watch the two little ones for you," I told him with a big smile.

"Yea thank you Gabby your a big help," He said getting ready to leave.

"Don't worry about anything I still have stuff for when they always stay the night," I told him as he huged me and left.

"Now what are we going to do with six kids?" Troy ask me with big eyes.

That was a good question. What are we going to do?

* * *

_Okay so I know its not that long!_

_I just wanted to get the first chapter out!_

_The others I promise you will be longer!_

_I hope you enjoy!_

_Please review it!_

_Bye for now!_


	3. Long day a head of us

_**Falling In Love With A Tomboy **_

_**Sequal**_

* * *

It was time for us to eat dinner. Troy had made a great dinner for all eight of us. He really was a great cook. We still had no clue what we were going to do with them.

"Come on Daniella you need to eat," I told the little four year old in front of me. She out of all of them was the pickey eater. On top of all that her daddy just left her here out of no were don't help it none.

"No Aunt Gabby I want Mommy and Daddy. Are they mad at me? Is that why they left me here is because I've been a bad girl?" She ask me almost in tears. I wanted to cry myself just cause of the way she was thinking.

"No that's not it Dani, they just have some stuff to work out," I told her using the nickname only me and Troy were aloud to call her. They were all tiring me out and on top of this I had something to tell Troy.

"Ok," She said getting up to go to the bedroom we had for her when she stayed, "I'm going to my room, I not hungry."

"Troy what are we going to do with her? She won't eat and that's got me worried," I told him with a sad frown on my face.

"I don't know but if you think about it she is the oldest of the two and she never really was a talker in the first the place," He told me which in all honstey was the truth. She never really had been one to talk.

"I guess you right, but I'm going to go talk to her and see what's going on," I told him being the best Aunt I could only be.

"Ok let me know if yall need anything," Troy told me as I noded my head yea.

I went upstairs and to her room to see if she was ok. She was on her bed crying when I got in there. I walked in and sat on her bed and went to rubing her bed, "What's wrong sweeite?" I ask her whlie she looked at me with tear stained cheeks.

"Mommy and Daddy don't love each other anymore," She told me with sad looking eyes. She had her daddy's eyes alright. The Montez famous brown eyes.

"Yes they do what makes you think they don't?" I ask her with a curious look on her face.

"I can't tell you momma said not to tell or she would be mean again," She told me explaining why she was so well behaved for a four year old.

"Well your mommy isn't here its just me and you so you can tell me," I told her trying to figure out what's going on.

"Mommy wasn't kissing daddy the other day. She was kissing some other guy," She told me with big brown eyes that were about to start crying again, "Aunt Gabby I promise I'll go eat dinner but just please don't hurt me."

That's when it donged on me, why she was so scared most of the time, why she wouldn't talk. She was afraid of getting beaten just like there mom, my sister-in-law, did to them, "Oh Dani I would never hurt you nor would Uncle Troy, we love you to much to do that."

"Really, Aunt Gabby?"

"Really, really Dani."

"Let's go downstairs now I think I kinda hungry," She said making me laugh a little at her. We got downstairs and she ate like there was no tomorrow.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day when Joey came to get Daniella and Jesse I told him what she had told me last night and that's when he decided to divorce her. They were getting ready to leave and Daniella looked like she was about to cry.

"What's wrong with you Dani?" I ask her as she clung on to Troy as tight as she could.

"I don't wanna go home to mommy she mean to me," She said in tears breaking mine and Troys hearts.

"I not go home either," Jesse said clinging to me now.

Joey looked at his kids and that's when I could tell he new that what I said was true. He was almost in tears at how his kids being knowing he hadn't seen it eariler, "I'm a bad dad," He said out of know where.

Daniella got off Troy and went up to Joey, "You not a bad dad," She told him hugging him, "Momma just a bad momma."

"Yea I am Ella, if I was paying attetion I would have caught what your momma was doing to you and your brother sooner," He told her with a sad look.

"So what you caught it now that's all that really matters," I told Joey making him look at me and smile.

"Yea I guess your right thanks alot Gabriella and Troy," He said as he got Jesse off me and went out the door.

"Your welcome Joey," I said to him as we watched him walk down the steps.

"Yea buddy anytime," Troy told him as we shut the door, "So were finally alone."

"Why yes we are," I told him with a smile as he tryed going after my lips, "No Mister Bolton I need to talk to you," I told him laughing as he started frowning at me.

"Fine what about?" He ask as one of his eyes went up in the air.

"How soon are we wanting to have children?" I ask him with a smile.

"Umm, I don't know I guess whenever," He told me with a confused look.

"Well, Troy I have good news," I told him with a big smile.

"Really what is it?" He ask me with a confused face.

"We're having a baby!" I told him with happy tears.

"NO WAY!" He told me with a big smile.

"YES WAY!" I told him with a smile about as big as his.

"That is so cool," He told me putting his hand on my belly, "Hi baby I'm going to be your daddy," He said talking to my belly making me laugh at him.

"Why yes you are going to be the daddy," I told him hoping to keep this memory in my mind for a long time.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"I can't believe you are finally going to have a baby," Sharpay told me as we were at the park with her two. They were twins of course. Both of them being boys they were very active, "Yall were the first to get married and the last to have a child," She said with a laugh thinking about it.

"Yea that is kinda funny," I told her with a smile, "Come on we have to meet the rest of the girls at the mall."

"Yea hang on let me go get Zeke Jr. and Thomas," She told me. They were cute for two year olds. They had them right before they got married. They didn't get married til like a year ago.

"Ok I'm going to the car," I told her while she went and got the little two. She finally got to the car about five minutes later with two crying little boys.

"I swear having little girls would have been so much easier," She told me making me laugh at her thought. Little girls and little boys are pretty much the same in how they act.

"They all act the same at this age Shar," I told her making her stop to think about what she was going to say next.

"You tell me that now Gabby!" She said a little frustrated making me laugh.

"Yea, yea, yea," I told her making us laugh. The rest of the ride was silent excpet for the in casual sniffs from the boys in the back. We finally got there and everyone was waiting for us.

"Gabby its hard to believe your having a baby now," Taylor, my other best friend, said to me as soon as they saw us.

"Well believe it cause its true," I told her giggling at the way it sounded.

Everyone was there. Sharpay, with her twin boys, Taylor, with her little girl Arpil, and Kelsi, who was prenaget just like me. We have all been friends since high school. We hung out then just as much as we do now. We love each other as if we were all sisters. Its quiet fun with us, like one big family.

"So where are we going to first?" I ask them as we looked at the three little ones, "How about toy land?"

"That sounds good," Kelsi said as we all thought that was a good plan.

"So how does it feel for you?" Taylor ask me with a smile.

"Well I'm not that far along so I don't really know yet," I told them with a smile at the feeling of having a baby.

"You sure do love it you can just see the glow," Sharpay said with a laugh when she saw me blush.

"So what?" I ask them while looking at the little clothes they had for newbies.

"Well, what do you want a boy or girl?" Kelsi ask as the other girls stopped looking to see what I was going to say.

"Well I want a little Troy but he wants a little me, so I don't really know," I told them with a laugh.

"Aww that's so sweet," Sharpay said while the others just nooded there head.

"Yea I guess now lets get back to shopping we have a long day ahead of us," I told them while they just said yea.

And I was right. We did have a long day ahead of us.

* * *

**Ok I promised yall longer chapter so here it is!**

**I deleated my story** _Moving To Dads_**!**

**I'm sorry to those who liked it!**

**Well here it is and I tried to get some Troy and Gabriella in it!**

**Well hope you enjoy it!**

**Bye for now!**


	4. Days To Ourselfs

**Falling In Love With A Tomboy**

**Sequal**

**

* * *

**

Me and Troy were getting ready for the night. Joey had someone he wanted us to meet. He was bringing over three people. Two of them being kids. That's not what we needed right now, but hey at least he gave us heads up on it. Not everyone gets that lucky. There will be four kids and four grown ups. Great just what we needed. That was sarcasm just so you know.

"Gabby Joey is here." Troy said looking out the window. He had always been the nosy one.

"Okay, I'm coming just give me a minute." I was in our room getting ready. Just about the time I got down stairs the door bell rang. I went to it and answered it to find Joey with Daniella and Jesse. He had the biggest smile on his face. "Were is the other three that are suppose to be here?"

"She is getting them out cause they fell asleep in the car." He said with the shrug of his shoulders.

"Oh well aren't you the gentlemen for helping her." I said with a sarcasm as they walked inside. I stayed by the door so I could wait for the other three.

"Aunt Gabby why you waiting on her? I not like her." Daniella said to me with a face.

"Why not?" I ask her with a frown.

"I scared she be like Momma." She said with her head down.

"Don't worry if she is you just come to Aunt Gabby and I'll take care of you." I told her with a warm smile.

"Thank you Gabby. You the best Aunt in the whole wide world." She told me hugging me then going into the living room to watch TV with the three boys.

"Oh my gosh Gabriella is that really you?" A voice ask from behind me. I looked over confused til I saw that it was Mary. I haven't seen her since we moved. Her and my brother used to be best friends.

"Mary? I haven't seen you in forever. So what brings you here?" I ask her trying to watch out for the little one in her hand.

"Getting away from all the drama in my life. You haven't met my little ones have you?" She ask me while I just shock my head no."Well this one in my hands is Hannah she is about 2 and this one is Drake. Can you tell her how old you are?" She ask the little boy in front of me.

"My name is Drake and I'm six years old." He told me holding up six fingers.

"That means your a big boy now." I told him while he shook his head yea. "I think there watching TV in there if you two want to go watch it." I told the two little ones while ran for the living room. "So what's going on between you and my brother?"

"We just started dating." She told me with a smile. I really did like her when they were friends. I was hoping they would always get together one day.

"Wow that's good I always did wish you two would get together." I told her while she just blushed. I laughed at this.

"Why are you laughing?" She ask while her face just got darker.

"Oh cause your face looks funny." I told her laughing even harder as it got darker.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We were at my moms right now and it was the next day. We were all there. Troy's side and my side. We all consisted of Joey, Mary, Daniella, Jesse, Hannah, Drake, Amy, Allie, Billy, Josh, Andy, Anne, Alana, Allen, Bailey, Madison, Danny, Bella, Molly, and Addison.

It was Joey with Mary and the four kids Daniella and Jesse, who were Joey's, and Hannah and Drake, who were Mary's. Then Allie with her husband Billy and there little boy Josh. Then the rest didn't have anybody.

"Mom does it matter what's going on with Joey and Hailey? Let them sort it out." I was telling her. She was still stressing over there divorce. "He seems so much happier with Mary."

"That's not the point. I trusted her with my oldest son and she went and cheated on him then goes and beats my grandchildren. It don't fly with me." She said while I just ignored her. Hailey was now in jail for doing that to them. Joey had full custy of the kids. She only had visiting rights and she had to be super vised if she did see them.

"I know mom you've done told me a million times." I told her rolling my eyes while she fixed the salad.

"Don't you dare be rolling your eyes at me." She told me not even turning around.

"How do you do that? You didn't even turn around." I said a little scared as she laughed at me. Just then Molly ran in the kitchen with Maddie following her. "What's going on?" I ask as Molly ran to hide behind me.

"She stole my makeup and has it every were." Maddie said looking down at Molly. That was the first time I had got a good look at Molly's face and saw, indeed, she had it all over her face.

"Molly why did you do that?" I ask the little six year old as she had sad brown eyes.

"I just wanted to look pretty Gabby. I sorry Maddie." She said looking at Maddie and went up to hug her.

"Oh its okay. Why don't we go to the bathroom wash you off and put it on right this time?" Maddie ask her getting down to her level.

"Yea that sounds good. Thank you Maddie." Molly said her face lighting up like a Christmas tree.

Later that day we were all sitting around the living room. Everyone was waiting for the big new from me and Troy. We were just waiting on the little kids to settle down right now then we would tell them all why they were here.

"Okay now you two were all here so spit it out." Mary said already fitting into the family since we've known her all our life. Well, the Montez kids have anyway.

"Well, me and Gabby are..." I just couldn't keep it in any longer anymore. I just blurted it out.

"We're pregnant." I told them jumping up and down from were I was.

"That's great news." Mom said with Dad agreeing with her. They got up and hugged me with everyone else.

"Gabby you have baby in there?" Daniella ask me pointing at my stomach.

"Yep you have a little cousin in there." I told her picking her up while she smile.

"Good I not want it out. Keep it in there forever." Daniella said making us all laugh at her. "What I say?" She ask with her adorable ways making me laugh even harder.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Me and Troy were sitting in the living room the next day. We were having us time, which, we didn't get that often. We some how got roped into watching Wizards of Waverly Place. I didn't mind the show I just didn't like Alex's attitude toward everything and everyone around her. She wasn't my favorite character but was still pretty cool.

Troy finally turned off the TV making me take a sigh of relief. I just did not like that show. We watched it to much. None of the little ones were here and yet we were still watching the show. It made no since.

"So what do you want to do today?" Troy ask me bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Um, I don't know whatever you want." I told him with a smile.

"I have one or two ideas." He told me with the raise of an eyebrow.

"Well, we can do one of those ideas but the other we've done got what we need from it." I told him laughing at his face go down.

"That's so mean." He told me while picking me up and taking me up stairs.

I loved our days to ourselves.

* * *

**Well, here is you chapter 3! =)**

**Sorry its been a while I lost interest in it! =(**

**I may be back though!**

**I have my other story I'm working on called** _Cry_**!**

**So go check that out if you haven't already!**

**Its a wizard story! =)**

**Plus my wizard and Camp Rock crossover called** _Teaching Her To Love_**!**

**Go check that out to if you haven't already! =)**

**Well, tell me what you think!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Bye for now!**


	5. Aurthor's Note

This is not a chapter! I'm letting yall know that I give up on this story! I'm sorry guys, but the bright news is that if anyone wants it, so they can continue the story line then by all means go right ahead and take it over! I don't care! Just let me know in a message or in a review on it!

I just can't get into the story line of it anymore! You don't even have to keep the story line going. You can just start the whole thing over from scratch if you wanted too! I don't care what you do, just let me know before you do it! =) Okay, the one's that were reading it thank you so much! It means so much to me that you would read one of my stories! I have other stories if any one wants to check them out!

I have so much going on right now with everything that I don't have time for it anymore! I hope you guys can understand this. I know I would be mad at me too if it was a story I liked! But please just somebody take the story over! =) It would be nice to know that its still out there to read just not me writing it!

I would still read the story if anyone did that. Who knows maybe someone could write it better than I can! ;p You just never know with these kinda of things! Like I said if you want it just let me know in a review or message or just something!

I think that's about it! Um, okay thanks for reading this bye! =) You guys rock!


End file.
